


It's Just A Load of Made Up Bullshit!

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Series: Adventures of The Crazy [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne doesn't believe in Valentine's Day. Tyrion doesn't care, and convinces Jaime that he must make his girlfriend feel special on Valentine's Day, even though she hates it. How will that work out for them? Will Brienne murder the Lannister brothers? Or will she admit that celebrating Valentine's Day isn't so bad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just A Load of Made Up Bullshit!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first off, Happy Valentine's Day to all. I hope everyone enjoyed it, whether you celebrate it or not. 
> 
> Secondly, I hope that you enjoy this story. It's just a little thing for Valentine's Day, that I hope hits people in the feels. LOL!

It’s Just a Load of Made Up Bullshit!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“So... it’s Valentine’s Day in like... three days.” Tyrion told his brother as they sat watching a Breaking Bad marathon.

“So?” Jaime shot back.

“So aren’t you going to try and be romantic and sweep your girlfriend off of her Amazonian feet? I mean after that whole incident in your office, I’d say she’s rather earned it.” Tyrion replied. Jaime blinked.

“But... she told me she thinks Valentine’s Day is a load of made up bullshit, created by corporations to make money out of suckers who want to prove their love with gift giving.” Jaime said. Tyrion blinked.

“When did she say that?” Tyrion asked.

“Last year, when Renly and Loras were bragging about how they celebrated their Valentine’s Day.” Jaime replied. Tyrion snorted, trying not to laugh. “What? What’s so fucking funny Tyrion?” Jaime asked.

“Well, it could be that Brienne just found Loras and Renly too much to handle. Have you ever considered that? Maybe, seeing as she’s been single for as long as I can remember, maybe she was trying to avoid all the trite crap that couples say to single people on Valentine’s Day.” Tyrion said. Jaime blinked.

“Are you telling me that I should ignore the fact that my girlfriend explicitly said that she hates Valentine’s Day, and surprise her with something?” Jaime asked.

“I’m saying, you don’t have to go over the top. This is Brienne, not one of those brainless bimbos that are always trying to get into your pants and your wallet. You don’t need to do something that’s ridiculously over the top. You just need to do something kind and thoughtful. After all, do you really want to be the one to fuck up your relationship here?” Tyrion asked. Jaime blinked.

“No. I’m not fucking up my relationship, and neither is Brienne. I won’t let her. She’s the only one that can hate our father equally with me, and still have great, aggressive sex, to make up for the fact we had to go and have dinner with him, or Cersei, or both. Nope, there is no way that I am messing up this relationship. I’ll just have to make some plans.” Jaime stated. Tyrion grinned as Jaime started looking online with his mobile phone, as the adverts came on.

 _“I knew I’d convince him.”_ Tyrion thought to himself, wondering how Brienne would react to a having to celebrate a holiday she’d always hated.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx 

It was Valentine’s Day. Brienne woke up, feeling irritated, and managed to get out of bed and make her way to her bathroom. She showered, got dressed and found herself forcing down some breakfast as she tried to block the irritation from her mind. That was when she heard a knock at the door.

 _“If it’s that asshole Ron, that lives upstairs, I’ll fucking kill him.”_ Brienne thought to herself. She went to the door and opened it. She blinked in confusion, at the sight of a bunch of flowers. Not just any flowers. There were golden Lion’s Mane flowers, white Moon flowers, red Dragon’s Breath flowers and blue Star flowers, with weaves of baby’s breath and cherry blossom sprigs woven around it all in an intricate design, that made the flowers look as though they had always belonged together. Brienne saw a card sticking out at the top, picking it up and opening it. Brienne stood very still for a few long moments, after she read the note.

 ** _To my dearest Wench._**  


**_Roses are Red, Violets are Blue,_ **

**_But I picked flowers to remind me of you._ **

**_Blue Star flowers for your sapphire eyes._ **

**_White Moon flowers for your powerful thighs._ **

**_Red Dragon’s Breath flowers for your ire,_ **

**_Your passion and love set me on fire._ **

**_Golden Lion’s Mane flowers to remind you of me,_ **

**_Not that you need reminding, because with you I’ll always be._ **

**_Finally Baby’s Breath and Cherry Blossoms to tie it all together,_ **

**_Like you and me, hoping we’ll be bonded forever._ **

**_  
Happy Valentine’s Day, Wench._ **

**_Love Jaime._ **

Brienne gaped at the card, not really sure what she could say. She blinked over and over as she looked at the little white card that had come with the strange assortment of flowers. If anyone else had tried to send her flowers on Valentine’s Day, Brienne would have probably hit them. But she found herself picking up the vase, which happened to be made of blue glass, with the flowers inside, and she set them on her kitchen table. She couldn’t think why these simple flowers and that ridiculous poem had touched her, but they had. Brienne sighed as she put the card down on the table, beside the flowers and left for work.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Brienne arrived in her office after lunch, she was surprised to see a red box on her desk. She blinked and looked out of her office door to see Tyrion walking past.

“Tyrion, who put this in my office?” Brienne asked. Tyrion blinked.

“Why don’t you open it, look at the card, and you’ll see?” Tyrion shot back. Then he was off, still walking down the corridor that he’d been heading for in the first place. Brienne shook her head as she opened the box, to find a card inside, and... chocolate chickens? Brienne looked at the card.

**_Dear Wench._ **

**_I know you hate heart shaped boxes, but red is traditional. Besides, it’s my favourite colour apart from blue. By the way, just in case you’ve misunderstood me in any way, I love blue because of the colour of your eyes._ **

**_Love Jaime._ **

**_P.S. I thought that the chocolate chickens would remind you how we got together in the first place. Again, I know you hate heart shaped anything. I remember you saying that the original meaning of it, was supposed to be an arse sticking up in the air. I do listen when you talk. So the chocolate chickens seemed more appropriate._ **

Brienne was stood, looking at the card, once again wide eyed and in shock. But she couldn’t help the little smile that crossed her face, as she put the lid back on the box and put it away from any prying eyes.

“Are you alright Miss Tarth?” Brienne looked up to see Podrick there, armed with a cup of coffee. Brienne nodded.

“Yes I am Pod. Thank you for the coffee.” Brienne said. Pod nodded vigorously and placed the steaming mug on the table. Brienne picked it up, took a sip, and realised she was no longer in a bad mood.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne hadn’t seen Jaime today. She knew he was being kept particularly busy today by his father. She didn’t even know how he’d managed to sneak down while she was at lunch to place the suspect chocolates in her office. She pulled on her jacket and grabbed her things. She even took the box of chocolates, and decided she would take it home with her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Brienne opened her front door, she was surprised to see another card, shoved under her door, on the doormat. Brienne picked it up, placing the box of chocolates of the side table, just inside the door, and she opened the little white envelope and read the familiar handwriting.

**_Dear Wench._ **

**_I know your name is Brienne, but you know I’ll probably call you wench until I die. At any rate, turn around and go back outside. You’ll find Tyrion waiting for you._ **

**_Love Jaime._ **

Brienne was just slightly confused. But she was also very curious. So she placed her work things inside, changed into something more comfortable, and then locked the door to her flat. She made her way outside to see Tyrion outside in his car.

“What is going on Tyrion?” Brienne asked. Their boss/employee relationship, as it was, was actually pretty loose. Brienne had threatened to murder Tyrion on more than one occasion. Tyrion merely grinned.

“You’re asking me this question? I’m just your ride.” Tyrion replied. Brienne frowned.

“You could tell me where we’re going and I could drive myself?” Brienne questioned.

“Sorry, not allowed to do that Brienne. Jaime is my older brother. Family first and all that jazz.” Tyrion said. Brienne sighed and got into the car. Tyrion drove, and Brienne blinked in surprise when they ended up at the Blackwater Rush Harbour. Brienne saw Jaime leaning against a post and looked at Tyrion in confusion. “Well go on. I know you don’t believe in Valentine’s Day, but I figure that it’s nice to have someone show they love you, every once in a while.” Tyrion said. Brienne got out of the car and Tyrion drove away. This left Brienne and Jaime facing each other. Jaime grinned as he walked over to her. He pulled her to him and kissed her.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Brienne.” Jaime said softly. Brienne smiled at him.

“Well, at least you didn’t shower rose petals all over me.” Brienne said.

“Why would I do that? You hate roses.” Jaime said. Brienne found herself laughing then.

“So... where are we going?” Brienne asked as Jaime started leading her along the harbour walkway.

“We are going to go on my boat and eat Dornish food, because it’s your favourite.” Jaime replied. Brienne blinked, a little confused, but decided to just go with the flow.

 _“Why not? It’s not every day that any guy makes an effort for me.”_ Brienne thought to herself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that evening, Jaime was walking Brienne to her front door. He kissed her, practically pressing her against the wood. That was when the pair heard a disgusted choking noise to the right of them. Jaime looked at the man, a glare on his face, and Brienne suddenly had a feeling of dread. She had been trying to avoid Ron Connington all day. He made her life miserable whenever he saw her, and he’d made her life miserable when she worked at Baratheon Inc too. The fact they lived in the same building was a horrible coincidence.

“Gods! I don’t know how you can kiss that thing! None of us could manage it, even for a pot.” Ron said. Brienne saw Jaime’s face go dark with anger.

“Jaime? Don’t. He’s not worth it.” Brienne said. Jaime merely appraised Ron Connington.

“I’m assuming you used to work with my girlfriend at Baratheon Inc?” Jaime questioned coldly. It was his business voice, and Brienne knew it meant he didn’t like what he saw.

“Yeah, thank fuck she left. Looking at her face every day made me lose my lunch.” Ron stated. That was it. Jaime jumped on Ron and hit him hard. His mouth bleeding profusely as he spit blood on the tile flooring in the entryway. Then Jaime hit him again, this time, Brienne heard a loud crunch, and saw blood spurt from Ron’s nose. Jaime grabbed his collar and practically strangled him with his own shirt, as he pulled the red head closer, to look directly into his eyes.

“If I ever hear you talking shit about my girlfriend again, if I ever see you near her, or see you being rude to her, if I meet any of your little friends doing the same, I’ll be back for you, and it won’t just be a broken nose and a few teeth you lose.” Jaime said coldly. “If you see her walking on the street, or meet her anywhere, you will address her by her fucking name, or not at all. Do we understand each other?” Jaime questioned coldly. Ron nodded, looking fearful. Jaime let go of him and stood up. Brienne couldn’t help thinking that he looked every bit the lion, hunting prey, in that moment. Brienne unlocked her door, and Jaime followed her inside. After he washed his hands of the blood on them, Brienne looked at him carefully.

“Why did you do that Jaime? He wasn’t worth it.” Brienne said.

“ _He_ wasn’t. But _you_ are. He had no business fucking talking to you like that, and if I’ve taught him a lesson, all the better. No one talks shit about the woman I love.” Jaime replied vehemently. Brienne allowed a huge smile to cross her face, before she leaned forward, kissing Jaime. As he pulled her closer to him, and they made their way to her bedroom, tugging off clothing and kissing the whole way. Brienne couldn’t help thinking that this had to have been the best Valentine’s Day she’d ever experienced. She also thought that Jaime defending her, being her champion, was the best gift she could ever receive from anyone. But she wouldn’t tell Jaime that, or else he’d think she approved of his violence, and she most certainly did not. Well...... maybe she did... just a little bit?

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! You made it to the end! I'm so glad. LOL! Thanks for reading. I appreciate comments and kudos, and I hope that you enjoyed the ride.
> 
> P.S. Yes, Jaime and Tyrion are Breaking Bad fans. Go figure. LOL!


End file.
